


飙车

by Gei1



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:27:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21804439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gei1/pseuds/Gei1
Kudos: 6





	飙车

爱梅光，芝诺光，双性的公式光，狗血ooc，我只是想飙车，虽然车技垃圾，但是还是想飙车，带点小妈文学和牛头人文学，是3p，还迫害瓦皇，警告结束，下面开始了！【速度70迈，心情是自由自在】

瓦里斯发现了失踪已久艾欧泽亚的英雄，那是在一个很隐秘的地方，有一个废弃的实验室，他们在哪里发现了沉睡的光之战士，瓦里斯记得自己最后见到光之战士的时候，那时光之战士胡子拉碴，皮肤粗糙，脸上带着细小的伤口，还带有战场上的灰尘，头发微长杂乱，脸上虽然带着疲惫，眼睛却非常明亮，明明是20几岁的青年，活像一个40多岁的大叔，而此刻沉睡在瓦里斯面前的光之战士，皮肤细腻，没有杂乱的胡子和伤口，棕色的头发软细腻，包裹着光之战士的身体，光之战士沉睡在培养缸里，他的身体一丝不挂，胸部虽然被长发遮住，但是依然有异样的凸起，年纪看上去好像才刚刚成年，瓦里斯最后将光之战士带回了帝国，因为光之战士的下落无论如何都不能蛮族们知道。

大臣们又开始集体请愿，让瓦里斯娶新的妻子，大臣们纷纷表示需要一位皇后，瓦里斯站在窗前思索。

那天帝国举行了盛大的婚礼，皇帝娶了年轻的新娘，婚礼虽然盛大，但是新娘的脸却一直被面纱遮住，无人看到，而且瓦里斯的儿子，当今的太子也没有出席婚礼，有人私下议论，大概是受不了他老子老牛吃嫩草，找了个比自己还小的老婆，但是实际上婚礼压根没有邀请太子参加，太子也不知道他老子再婚了。

婚礼其实只是掩人耳目，不会有人想到光之战士会突然变成女人，还是帝国的皇后，而且婚礼第二天皇后就因为身体不适被送去静养，这其实也是借口，为的就是不让人发现皇后就是光之战士。

光醒的时候被陌生的人围着，这些人穿着白色的大褂，对他指指点点，他浑身使不上力气，之后他又昏迷过去了，当他再次清醒的时候，他被关在一栋房子里面，以加雷马帝国皇后的身份，他被当成女人对待，衣柜里面全是女人的裙子，卧室里面有梳妆台，台子上都是女人的化妆品，卧室的布置也是淡淡的粉，床单则是干净的白色，他并不喜欢这一切，也不喜欢被人当成女人看待，虽然他的双腿间有女人的器官，胸部是女人的柔软的凸起，但是他总觉得，他曾经就该是一个男人，他也不喜欢他那个一直板着脸的凶巴巴的丈夫，不过那个所谓的丈夫自从他被关在这个房子里面之后，他就再也没有见过了，只剩下那些监视他的仆人。

光的头发很长，一直到他的大腿的位置，他很不习惯他自己长长的头发，因为长头发真的很不方便，但是房子里没有剪刀，甚至刀也没有，当然叉子和餐刀也没有，食物都是被切成很小的小块，方便用勺子进食。

房子里面也没有书籍和娱乐项目，光整天吃完饭，就被仆人送回房间，房间有个露天的阳台，阳台外面是一片白茫茫的世界，光有时候就坐在阳台发呆，毕竟无事可做只能发呆度日。

那天和无数个昨天一样，光无聊的在房间发呆，突然一个黑色的空洞出现在光的面前，然后一个穿着黑色长袍的男人出现了，光很惊讶，那个男人说“又见面了，光”，光觉得他可能认识自己，可是对于这个男人光一点记忆也没有，“你是谁？”这似乎让男人非常不快，男人讽刺光是个废物，这让光很不舒服，这种刚见面就骂人的家伙，一定不是什么好东西，何况他出现的方式很诡异，光抄起床上的枕头，房间里面连台灯都没有，枕头是唯一的武器了，虽然它确实算不上什么武器。

光用力把枕头糊在男人的脸上，很明显这种行为激怒了男人，光被男人掐着脖子摁在床上，然后两人在床上扭打了起来，光感觉他用尽了全力，但是还是没有办法逃脱男人的束缚，扭打中光身上的裙子被男人扯开了，裙子下面什么也没有穿，衣柜里只有女人的内衣，裙子已经是光能接受的最低的底线了，那种女士内衣光是万万不想穿上的，于是干脆不穿，反正房子的仆人不会看他，但是现在光感觉后悔了，掐住他的男人明显也愣住了，那对娇乳就这样跳了出来，乳尖是晕开的淡粉色，顺着胸部往下是不太夸张且线条柔和不太明显的腹肌和人鱼线，以及毛发稀疏的男人的下体，光紧紧的闭拢双腿，那个地方不可以被看到，但是男人很快发现了光双腿间似乎有什么东西，他不顾光的反抗，用力掰开了光的双腿，宛如盛开的蔷薇一般的雌穴出现在男人的眼前。

爱梅特赛尔克，三原生无影之一，也是加雷马帝国的开国皇帝——索鲁斯，原本他是知道瓦里斯再婚，但这只是无关紧要的事情，只是神秘的新皇后引起了他的注意，于是他去寻找新皇后的住所，结果显而易见，他没有找到皇后的住宿，瓦里斯似乎有意不让人发现皇后的下落，包括他这个“死而复生”的开国皇帝，但是做过的事情总会有痕迹的，通过蛛丝马迹他还是发现了皇后的位置，他来到了皇后的房间。

爱梅特赛尔克发现自己再一次的被某人遗忘了，那个再次遗忘他的人正站在他的面前，拿着无用的枕头警惕的看着他，企图抵抗他这个入侵者，心中那无名的怒火窜了出来，他猛的掐住光的脖子，然后他们扭打在一起，不知道是不是他的错觉，光的力气似乎比以前小了很多，在挣扎中光的裙子被他扯开，裙子底下什么衣服都没有，那柔软的胸脯就这样出现在他的眼前，并拢的腿间似乎藏了什么东西，他不顾光的反抗拉开了他的双腿，那朵蔷薇般的雌穴牢牢的吸引着他的目光，似乎是秘密被发现了，光僵在原地，那娇小的雌穴在目光的注视下害羞一般，微微的收缩，仿佛被蛊惑一般，爱梅特赛尔克附下身，压在光的身上，他吻住了光的一边胸部的乳尖，然后用手指则玩弄着另一边的乳房，入手是细腻柔软，口中的乳尖在舌尖和牙齿的玩弄下变的坚硬，光用力推着压在自己身上的男人，却又因为乳尖被玩弄的快感使不上劲来。

光推不动压在身上的男人，于是改用手抓住男人的头发往后扯，这一招似乎起到了作用，男人放开了光的胸，然后光听见了响指的声音，之后光的双手就被绳子绑在了头顶，眼看男人又要继续行动了，光顾不上太多，抬腿踹向男人，当然这并没有什么用处，男人抓住了光的脚踝，顺势拉开了光的双腿，男人的腰身挤了进来，那已经抬头的性器，隔着布料顶着光的雌穴，男人恶劣的隔着布料用性器磨蹭着光的雌穴的阴蒂，从没被人碰过的地方立刻有了反应，流出了些许透明的液体，将男人的裤子打湿。

爱梅特赛尔克附身去吻光的唇，光倔强的扭过头，吻隔着光散乱的头发，落在了光的耳垂上，爱梅特赛尔克将光的头发撩开，将光柔软的耳垂含入口中，齿尖磨蹭着光的耳垂，耳垂传来的感觉让光呻吟了出来，双腿情不自禁的磨蹭着爱梅特赛尔克的腰部，“你的身体到是诚实的很呢。”爱梅特赛尔克嘲笑着光，手握住光的胸部揉弄，那对娇乳只有正在发育的少女的大小，刚刚好被一只手覆盖，手感好像棉花糖一样，闻起来似乎也带着香甜的味道。

男人空出一只手，擒住光的下巴，将光的头掰正，附身吻住光的唇，光将唇闭紧，企图阻止男人的侵入，男人捏着光的下巴，迫使光张开嘴巴，然后男人长驱直入，仿佛为了惩罚光的不配合一样，男人用牙齿撕咬着光的下唇，直到口中尝到了铁锈味，才放过了光的唇，男人顺势往下亲吻，脖子、胸部、腹部，吻过的地方慢慢浮出了红色的痕迹，光身体虽频繁的反抗，可是他的性器却因为身上男人的动作高高的翘起，男人用那带着尖利手甲的食指弹了一下光的性器，光受不了的呜咽出声，柱头的小孔也冒出了一点液体，“这可不行哦。”男人低声说到，于是光的下体被男人握住，小孔也被男人用拇指摁住，男人在寻找着什么，光的裙子原本在领口处用领巾系了一个蝴蝶结做装饰，因为裙子已经被扯开，领巾也散落在一边，男人捡起领巾，缠在光的阴茎上，末尾还打了一个蝴蝶结，“现在这样就好了。”

没等光反应过来，男人的手指蘸了一下花穴流出的液体，然后毫不留情的戳进了柔软的花穴，短暂的无感期过后是疼痛，光扭动着身体，企图逃离进入体内的手指，光感觉那根手指在自己体内抠挖着，之后就是疼痛，那里一定受伤了，光这样想到，然后光感到手指撤了出去，短暂的布料摩擦的声音之后，炽热的东西抵住了光还在疼痛的位置，光意识到了那是什么东西，挣扎的更加剧烈，男人抓住光的腰，将光压向自己的性器，就这样刺入了光的身体，光的下面很紧，爱梅特赛尔克进入的很吃力，柔软的阴道绞住了他的性器，似乎在阻止他的入侵，当他进入到一定的位置的时候，他感觉到似乎有一层薄膜挡在前面，这种触感让他的内心充满惊喜，他的光现在只属于他一个人，他有些后悔了，之前粗暴的进入光，于是他安慰的吻掉了光脸上的泪水，又吻过了他的唇角、乳尖，手指技巧的揉弄着光因为疼痛软下去的性器，但是埋在光花穴的性器却没有丝毫出来的意思，他一鼓作气的冲破薄膜，进入了花穴的深处。

当光感觉到那个炽热的东西抵住自己的时候，就知道接下来要发生什么事情了，光奋力的挣扎，可是无济于事，他现在就是板上鱼肉，任人宰割，身上的男人没有犹豫，直接进入了光的身体，还没有被人进入过的花穴非常紧，也没有多少液体，男人进入的很慢，而光除了疼痛什么也感受不到，眼泪不受控制的滚落下来，男人似乎是感受到了什么，稍微停顿了一下，吻掉了光脸上的泪珠，男人的吻顺着往下来到了光的唇角、乳尖，光软下去的性器也被男人富有技巧的揉弄着，然后男人埋在光体内的东西并没有退出去相反一冲到底，光感觉体内有什么东西破了，流出了血液。

除了疼痛，还是疼痛，光什么也感受不到，身上的男人似乎很满足，他完全进入光之后，只是短暂的停顿，然后紧接着开始大力的抽插着，光被身上男人的动作带动着，仿佛风中柳絮，眼泪模糊了双眼，眼前是白茫茫的一片，眼前似乎闪过一些画面，好像是很早以前的自己，画面中的光似乎遇到了麻烦，他大声的呼喊着谁的名字，渴求着名字的主人出现救他，他心中很确定，名字的主人一定会来救他的，光感觉自己的头脑开始混沌，他开始分不清自己现在在哪里，他好像是那个遇到麻烦的人，又好像是此刻正在被陌生男人侵犯的人，不同的情景相同的心情，于是自然而然的，呼喊出了那个名字:“哈迪斯！”

身下的人神色涣散，但是没有关系，接下来他会让光明白在此刻走神会有什么的样惩罚，他越发的加大抽插的力度，眼泪接连不断的从光的眼角滚落，爱梅特赛尔克虽然心疼，但是却不打算就这样放过光，更何况他此刻正被光紧紧的绞住，更是不愿离开，然后他听见了，光呼喊着他的真名，他猛的停下动作，他盯着光，他不知道自己在等待什么，但是接下来光只是一次又一次的呼喊那个名字而已，光并不是真的记起了什么，光只是因为很久很久以前的习惯，条件反射的呼喊他的名字，认清这一点之后，他越发大力的侵犯着光，他到现在还是在怨恨光就这样轻易忘记他们的曾经，更怨恨光就这样成为了别人的妻子。

光不知道时间过去了多久，身上的男人终于停下了动作，他压在光的身上，发狠一般的咬住光的肩膀，牙齿嵌入光的肉中，下身紧紧抵住光的子宫口，然后大量灼热的液体喷入了光的子宫内。

在光感觉自己身体内部快要被男人的液体烫的融化的时候，男人终于拔出了埋在光体内的性器，就在光松了一口气的时候，男人将光翻了一个面，从后面又再一次侵入了光的身体。

或许因为之前的开拓，再一次的侵入并没有像上一次那样疼痛，甚至自花心深处传出了异样的感觉，光听见自己发出了甜腻的声音，光惊讶于自己会发出这样不知羞耻的声音，同时想伸手捂住发出声音的嘴，但是双手早就被绑在了头顶，直到现在都没有松开，身后的男人明显的听见了光的呻吟声，光能感觉到他的心情似乎很快乐，连带着动作也轻柔了些，但是光更希望他能粗暴的进入自己，男人好像看穿了光的想法一样，进攻的动作突然猛烈了起来，光感觉男人在吻他的后颈，牙齿磨蹭着凸起的颈椎，然后男人顺着脊椎往下吻着，双手揉弄着光的娇乳，下身则用力的顶弄着光的花心，花心深处分泌的液体也越来越多，让男人的进入更加容易，光软掉的性器因为男人的进入带来的快感又渐渐站立了起来。

性器胀痛的感觉，让光迫不及待的想要释放，但是被领巾束缚着的性器却无法释放，花穴因为因为前端无法释放的痛苦，更加收紧，身后的男人俯下身来，耳边有温热的气流拂过，光感觉大脑皮层被激起了一震颤栗，“放松点，别夹那么紧。”男人的声音很温柔，但是手却用力拍打着光的屁股，光羞耻的把脸埋进了被褥里面，花穴则夹的更紧了，男人倒吸了一口凉气，光的花穴对比正常女人来讲，还是要小了一些，爱梅特赛尔克第一次进入的时候就不容易，现在光夹的他甚至有一些疼痛，太紧了，但是那又如何，既然光下面舍不得他离开，那他就应该更加强力的回应。

光感觉身后男人，动作更加起劲了，那个男人又要射在他身体里面了，光很明确这一点，因为男人的性器又粗大了一圈，动作也越发猛烈，而光自己也快收不了了，就在那时，光感觉大脑一阵空白，然后花穴仿佛失禁一般，大量温热的液体涌了出来，身后的男人被光体内突然涌出的液体冲刷，也受不了的在光体内释放了出来，发现光被自己操的高潮这一情况让男人心情很好，他解开了束缚光的丝带，让光能顺利释放出来，光被身体前后的高潮冲击，很快就昏迷过去，爱梅特赛尔克射完之后并没有退出光的身体，他就着停留在光体内的姿势，将光抱在怀里，他亲吻着光的后颈，然后就这样在光的身边睡着了。

光醒来的时候，床上一片狼藉，床单上有干涸的褐色液体，还有一摊血迹，周围没有人，仆人也不可能进来，他的腹部有一些鼓出，身体上肉眼所及的位置，满是青青紫紫的痕迹，他的手腕很痛，上面有被绳子勒过的痕迹，光起身掀开被子，刚刚站起身，头脑就是一阵眩晕，光扶着墙才站稳，这时光才感觉双腿间，带着体温的粘稠液体流了出来，光走到浴室，他在浴室的镜子面前背过身，镜子里面，光的背后全是密密麻麻的吻痕，肩膀上还有一个结疤的牙齿咬的伤痕，耳朵上不知何时被人带了一个耳钉，那是一个金色菱形的耳钉，上面还缀着一个水滴状的珠子，光打开淋雨，温热的水冲水着光的身体，带着一些疼痛，光伸手触碰那个他不想触碰的位置，哪里已经肿了，光吸了一口气，用手指戳进了花穴，光感觉到了疼痛，只是还能忍受，光一边冲着热水，一边用手指清理着身体里的液体，他又记不清发生了什么事情了，他的记忆发生了断裂，就像他记不得自己是怎么嫁给瓦里斯的，而现在他也不记得那个强了自己的男人是谁，光看着那浑浊带着血的液体缓缓流入下水道，他不知道现在应该怎么办，也不知道现在的心情如何，“打发时间最好的方法就是睡觉了，不是吗？”光脑海里突然想起这句话，是谁说的呢？他不记得了，但是睡觉确实是一个好主意，于是清理完身体的光，又回到了床上，虽然床上满是性爱的痕迹，但是光不想管这些，他现在只想睡觉。

未完待续…………  
【是的，是我太菜了，后面的芝诺光还没编出来，我太菜了不行了，先这样吧】


End file.
